This invention relates to an apparatus and method for delivering articles (such as eggs) to and discharging articles from a conveyor. A receiving run of the conveyor and a discharge run of the conveyor have differing motion characteristics. This invention includes a method for temporarily stopping a driven conveyor guided over reversing rollers, said conveyor comprising holders adapted to receive, deliver, or handle such articles from one or a plurality of supply devices superjacent or adjacent to said conveyor, and in which it is each time only the part thereof which adjoins the supply device(s) that stands still temporarily.
Such a method, and apparatus, are disclosed in German Auslegeschrift 1,303,722, and also in French patent 1,169,743. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of the above kind which offers the possibility of carrying out with, or on the articles, a plurality of operations independently one after the other.